notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A. 470-471
Endor Southern Forest Eriador is densely populated with woods. The Old Forest and Fangorn Forest are connected at this time and is known as the Southern Forest. The Old Forest is under the protection of Iarwain Ben-Adar and his wife Goldberry in Eriador. Many Faerie Animals populate the woods including Badger-Brock and his wife/sons along with many Lintips. Khazad-dûm Ruled by King Durin I, Khazadum frequents trade with the Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost. The Middle Men and Elves near the Misty Mountains also frequent trade as well. Durin I has ruled here with a mithril fist. The discovery of mithril and the trade of Khazadum has made Durin I one of the wealthiest beings in middle-earth. Truly Khaza-dûm is considered one of the greatest economic powers of the First Age. Anduin Vales The Anduin Vales ares populated by Middle Men, a group of people that began the journey to Beleriand but settled near the Misty Mountains instead. They are the ancestors of the Beornings, Men of Dale, Rohirrhim, and Men of Lake Town. Ruled by many chieftains, the greatest chieftain is thought to be a Maia as he could transform into a might Black Bear. Berubero serves as the high chieftain here and his word goes far among the Middle Men tribes. The Middle Men have learned to cultivate the land and have learned much from the mighty Entwives of the Southern Forests. Hobbits make up their force as well--and mostly the tribes of Middle Men keep to themselves but will defend against any force they deem a threat to their peaceful lives. Greenwood Greenwood is the home to many Nando and Avar elves that were once under Lenwe. Mostly Greenwood is settled by Tareg. Iron Hills The Iron Hills are ruled by a mighty Lord appointed by Durin I. Khazad-dûm gains much of its iron-ore and the Dwarves of the Iron Hills are ever watchful for any enemies that may come from the east or through the Iron Mountains. Northern Wastes Orcs, Snow-Trolls, Polar Bears, and Ice-Demons of terrible power run these areas. Jäänainen has been ordered to structure an icy army and uses her powers to ensnare Forodwaith to Morgoth's cause. Hither Lands After the coming of Morgoth and the Battle of Palisor, many tribes of men that followed Morgoth split off from the Edain and Middle Men. These tribes began traveling to the south and entered the Hither Lands where the many tribes that worshiped Morgoth split off in many directions, some would later become known as the Haradrim, while others would later settle in the area known as Khand or even go further south. Morgoth placed many evil spirits among the tribes of men in order to ensure that his will be carried out. Harad Grey Mountains Far Harad Utter South Blue Mountains The Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost live in the Blue Mountains and keep strong armies to aid the allies against Morgoth's armies. Nogrod and Belegost also trade with Doriath, Dor-Winion, and Khazad-dûm. Belegost Belegost is ruled currently by King Azaghal and his son Prince Bodruith. Recently Azaghal has decided to aid Maedhros against the forces of Morgoth. Often considered the more friendly, Belegost Dwarves are staunch allies to the Noldor, Sindar, and Edain during this time. Nogrod Considered the best smiths that Dwarf society has to offer, Nogrod is ruled by King Naugladur and his counselor Fangluin. Telchar and Gamil Zirak still are alive and forging many items for their kings and selves. Recently King Naugladur has entered an agreement with Maedhros to fight against Morogoth. King Naugladur has also inquired the rumors of where a Silmaril might be hidden in Doriath. Beleriand Doriath Ruled by King Elwe and Queen Melian, Doriath has recently gained a Silmaril, and warded off an attack from Morgoth's forces led by Boldog. King Elwe's generals Mablung and Beleg lead the forces of Doriath. Doriath is allied with Ossiriand and currently holds trade with Nogrod, Belegost, Dor-Winion, The Falas, and even some of the Noldo Kingdoms. Besides Luthien and Beren's return, Elmo, Galadhon, Galathil, Celeborn, Amdir, Oropher, Nellas, and Galadriel are all present here as well. Forest of Brethil Ruled by Haldir and Aghan, the Edain here work well with the Drúedain. Haldir and Aghan were granted this forest from Elwe. Recently Haldir has entered into Maedhros's Union. Amon Rûdh Amon Rûdh is currently in control of Mîm, Khîm, and Ibun. Almost all of the Petty Dwarves have died out and are no longer in existence. Mim and his sons are the last to rule this only hall with tons of armor and weapons. This place could house hundreds of Petty Dwarfs at one time. Estolad Amrod and Amras rule this land conjointly. The sons of Feanor continue their destructive oath and continue to fight against Morogth. Unfortunately, their deeds along with their brothers have painted them in a very dim light. Falas Cirdan rules the Falas and maintains a good relationship with most of the allies against Morgoth. Cirdan's fleet is great and serves to protect Finrod's people from any sea attacks from Morgoth's forces. An avid ally to Elwe, Cirdan has recently entered the Union of Maedhros in hopes to vanquish Morgoth from Arda for good. Gelmir and Arminas serve as his personal messengers. Aerandir, Erellont, and Falathar are the finest mariners that Cirdan has. Taur-im-Duinath A gloomy wood filled with Dark Elves who wandered into the forest.Ardana ruled this forest. After the fall of Gondolin, those left of the House of Mole would come to live here. It should also be noted that those elves of Morgoth that were corrupted or decided to betray all that they knew and proved loyalty to Morgoth, would find themselves here as well. Gondolin King Turgon rules this hidden kingdom with his powerful generals of many houses: Ecthelion, Glorfindel, Rog, Duilin, Egalmoth, Galdor, Maeglin, & Salgant. Other powerful elves live here including Celebrimbor, Enerdhil, Aranwe, Voronwe, Pengolodh, Elemmakil, and Legolas. Together, these mighty elves form a resistance and bring hope to all that someday Morgoth's fate will be decided by their actions. Gondolin has many eagles surrounding it and their spy system is considered excellent among the forces of good. Gondolin is also considered to be rich in minerals and their smith abilities are considered legendary. Himring Here the garrison fortress of Maedhros resides. Maedhros rules here with his Noldo army. After losing his hand and the death of his father, Maedhros sought a union in hopes to defeat Morgoth and banish him from Arda. With his brother Maglor protecting Himring's gap, Maedhros and Maglor held this area until after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. Nargothrond After Finrod Felagund's death, Orodreth now rules his kingdom in his stead. Orodreth disdains the sons of Feanor greatly and refuses to fight beside them. His great generals Guilin and his son Gwindor act as enforcers of Nargothrond's will; however, Gwindor longs for vengeance against those who captured his brother and will side with anyone who goes against Morgoth. Gwindor enters the Union of Maedhros despite Orodreth's stance. Ossiriand Ruled by many chiefs and leaders, the Green Elves have swore to never have a king after the death of Denethor. Ossiriand is a fast friend to Doriath with many of the Green Elves populating both areas--many Ents live among the Green Elves and are allied with Dor-Winion as well. Ered Gorgoroth Ungoliant has come to Ered Gorgoroth and mated with her monstrous prey. Currently she resides here among her many spidery children. Many unique species of spiders exist here and many warriors avoid this place. Shelob, one of Ungoliant's many mighty children, is said to bear many of her mother's destructive traits. Taur-nu-Fuin Sauron resides in this forest during this time and has filled the forest with many horrors (possibly Mewlips, Wights, Phantoms, Vampires, Werewolves, etc.) The forest has always been a dark and haunted wood, but Sauron made it even more evil than ever before. Sauron's orders are to gather enough force to retake and control Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Angband Angband is ruled by Morgoth. After suffering a debilitating wound from Fingolfin, Morgoth still walks with a limp and has pronounced himself King of Arda. His generals Gothmog and Glaurung lead his armies in an attempt to conquer and rule all of Beleriand. Palisor Palisor is where the Men and Elves first met. Many men and elf tribes migrated to the west, while many others stayed behind. A great battle among Petty Dwarfs, Men, Orcs, and Avari was fought here. After the Battle of Palisor many tribes split off in different directions. Cuiviénen Cuivienen is the place where the elves first awoke. At this time, Morwe and Nurwe rule the two woods respectively. The Avari elves are wild and keep mostly to themselves. Recently, the Avari are in a constant state of battle with the Low Men that Morgoth subjugated during his coming to Hildorien. Orocarni Mountains These Mountains are home to two Dwarf kingdoms. The Dwarfs are ruled by the descendants of their founding fathers and frequent trade with the Avari elves. Hildorien Here the evil men of the east work with Fankil. After the departure of Ulfang, Ulfast, Uldor, and Ulwarth, Fankil was left in charge of the mortal affairs of men. Fankil governs the people of the east and is an enemy to the Orocarni Dwarf houses and Cuivenen elves. Muar is also present in the Iron Mountains, and acts as one of Morgoth's captains in the east. He serves unwillingly with Fankil, however Morgoth's word is law and he accompanies Fankil sowing the seeds of discord among all those who live in the east of middle earth. Mul Baas is also present and works with either Muar or Fankil to terrorize the free peoples of the east. South Land The South Land is a mysterious continent to the peoples of Middle Earth and Beleriand. Ungoliant has not come here yet to destroy the populace or taint the land. Once Ungoliant does this, the South Land is forever known as the "Dark Land." Wonder Woods The Wonder Woods are filled with Old Ones or Barangils as they were referred to in later ages. Yellow Mountains The Yellow Mountains of the South Land house a hold of dwarven clans that were separated from the other Seven Dwarf tribes. Land of the Sun Kalorme The Kalorme or Walls of the Sun, have been settled the Althans. Once ruled by the Empress Kadaena, Ûtha's son Andraax now rules and guides the remaining people of his world. Oyan serves as Andraax's personal smith. Strife is still something that the Althans have to deal with as Ondoval has taken up Kadaena's mantle and now poses a threat to the people of the First Age. Haven of the Sun Haven of the Moon Gates of Morning Aman Tol Eressa Valinor Valinor is where the Valar reside. Under the guidance of King Manwe, the 14 Valar attend their individual duties as beset for them by Eru himself. Tulkas acts as Manwe's champion while Eonwe acts as Valinor's greatest general and Manwe's personal standard bearer. Orome acts as Manwe's huntsmen and serves to ride along Tulkas's side. Orome also serves to gather information and spy for Manwe at times. The host of the Maia stand ready to do the Valar's bidding and to go to war if the Valar should will it. Category:Scenarios